Captain Falcon
Douglas Jay Falcon, better known by his alias, Captain Falcon, is a playable character in the racing video game series F-Zero. He first appeared in F-Zero, and has been called the poster boy of the F-Zero franchise. Nintendo first envisioned Captain Falcon as a flagship character to represent the release of a new console, but he ended up appearing far less than originally planned. Characteristics In the instruction manual for F-Zero, Captain Falcon is described as an accomplished F-Zero pilot and renowned bounty hunter who is "rumored to be in his early 30's". In F-Zero X, he is said to be called "Captain" because he was once an officer on the Internova Police Force. Although not much is known about his past, F-Zero Climax gave his date of birth and even his blood type. However, those characteristics should only be considered applicable to the Game Boy Advance F-Zero games. These games are considered reboot continuities due to the many differences in storyline between them and their home console counterparts. Appearance Brash and flashy in appearance, Captain Falcon stands tall and firm. His outfit is a combination of a flight suit and body armor. This suit consists of blue pants, blue form-fitting armor and a red helmet with a falcon emblem attached to it with its wings spread out and a single pauldron on his right shoulder. He always carries a sidearm in a holster on his right hip (although this has only been used once). When Captain Falcon removes his helmet, it's clear that a scar is present above his left eye. His hair color is often dark brown, however his hair was a lighter brown in the anime cartoon F-Zero: GP Legend. It is notable that his eyes are never shown in the video games, in the anime however his eyes are notably brown. Activities When Captain Falcon isn't taking part in races, he works as a bounty hunter. By the time he became 36, he had a reputation of being one of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy, but at the cost of earning him numerous of enemies, most notably Black Shadow. Because of this he is forced to live off the coast of Port Town situated by a chain of islands, where he mainly spends his time. It is because of this apparent life of solitude that after winning a race, he will take his award and quickly dash home. He rarely leaves his fortress unless it is a high bounty or the F-Zero Grand Prix itself. Each of these islands contain different racetracks, which allow him to hone his racing skills whilst remaining in solitude. Appearances Captain Falcon has appeared in all but one F-Zero ''game so far (that being ''F-Zero: Maximum Velocity). He has also been featured in all four of the Smash Bros. ''games and the ''F-Zero: GP Legend ''anime. He has also appeared in other games. ''F-Zero games F-Zero Captain Falcon made his debut appearance in F-Zero, released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System on November 21, 1990. This also included an eight-page comic within the game manual, which contained the original designs of Captain Falcon, the other three original pilots, and the F-Zero announcer, Mr. Zero. Taking place in the year 2560, this showed one of Captain Falcon's bounty missions. One of the scenes within the comic contained an image of Captain Falcon using his sidearm, and also piloting the Falcon Flyer. In the game, he competes against the other three original pilots Dr. Stewart, Samurai Goroh, and Pico. F-Zero X Captain Falcon makes another appearance where in the storylines, Falcon is hospitalised following an accident in a previous F-Zero Grand Prix three years ago, and it is where his DNA is stolen where this culminates in the creation of an evil-clone, Blood Falcon. Falcon appears alongside the three other original pilots from the previous game, and 26 new pilots, including his nemesis Black Shadow, and the mysterious Blood Falcon. F-Zero: Maximum Velocity Set twenty-five years after F-Zero, F-Zero: Maximum Velocity is the only game in the F-Zero ''series that doesn't feature Captain Falcon. However, Kent Akechi claims to be Captain Falcon's son, although this isn't confirmed true or false. He names his machine ''Falcon MK-2. F-Zero GX Captain Falcon appears as the main character in F-Zero GX ''and its story mode, where he is depicted as being 37 years old and the reigning champion of the F-Zero Grand Prix. He appears alongside the 29 pilots from the previous installment and 11 new pilots, including the menacing Deathborn, and possible descendant Phoenix. ''F-Zero: GP Legend and Climax Captain Falcon appears as one of the main characters based on the anime television series, alongside Rick Wheeler in F-Zero: GP Legend ''and ''F-Zero Climax. Although little is known about Captain Falcon besides his popularity within the Grand Prix, his identity is Bart Lemming and his machine is so popular it is considered the symbol of the F-Zero Grand Prix. and will often give advice to Rick Wheeler and his friends. In F-Zero Climax, his alias Berserker is unlockable. He eventually takes on the mantle of Berserker and pilots the Red Bull in the Grand Prix, after passing down the mantle of Captain Falcon (along with the Blue Falcon) to Rick Wheeler. ''Super Smash Bros.'' games ''Super Smash Bros. Captain Falcon appears as one of the original 12 characters in the series and one of the 4 unlockable characters in-game. He has the fastest running speed out of all characters and has fast, powerful attack moves that are useful against almost any character. This game introduces his signature attacks, such as the Falcon Punch, the Falcon Kick, and the "Knee of Justice". ''Super Smash Bros. Melee Captain Falcon reappears in the sequel, this time playable from the start. Like the previous game, he remains the fastest character, and has an expanded moveset. The character Ganondorf, who was introduced in this game, is considered a slower, but more powerful version of Captain Falcon. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Captain Falcon appears in the third installment, an is once again an unlockable character. Unlike the previous games, he is no longer the fastest character as Sonic the Hedgehog overtakes that title. Several of his attacks have been given upgrades, with the Falcon Punch now being able to preform in reverse, dealing more damage at the cost of a slightly slower execution time. His Final Smash involves him calling the Blue Falcon to launch any unfortunate opponent onto a cinematic track in which Captain Falcon accelerates to maximum speed, lauching all opponents that were hit the first time into the air, and sending them flying for a possible K.O. if the opponent(s) have high enough damage. In the "Subspace Emissary" Campaign, Captain Falcon first appears preforming his signature Falcon Punch attack on a giant enemy R.O.B, who has enslaved Olimar and his Pikmin. The two heroes later regroup with Samus Aran and her group, and later the other heroes to confront Tabuu, but all of them except Luigi , Ness, and King Dedede are reverted into trophies and trapped in the Subspace void. Captain Falcon, alongside the other heroes are later freed, and confront Tabuu once again, this time becoming successful and saving the universe from inevitable destruction. ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Captain appears in the fourth installment, this time as a playable character from the start just like melee. His moveset remains mostly unchanged from the previous games. His Final Smash can also now hit up to 7 opponents. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In the fifth installment, Captain Falcon's moveset is virtually identical to the previous game. Trivia * In the F-Zero anime, Captain Falcon is actually a title given to the next individual who has proven one's worth. * In the original Super Smash Bros., Captain Falcon's jumpsuit is purple. * One of Captain Falcon's alternate costumes is based on his evil clone, Blood Falcon. * Captain Falcon's Super Smash Bros. voice actor, Ryo Horikawa also voices Vegeta in the Original Japanese dub of the Dragon Ball franchise. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Military Category:Aristocrats Category:In Love Category:One-Man Army Category:Archenemy Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Rivals Category:Pure Good Category:Successful Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Mario Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Superheroes Category:Warriors Category:Mascots Category:Protector of Innocence